scattered_shardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wights
Wights are a race of undead humans that were created in the year 1642.C by a powerful necromancer named Lucius Bleakmire in an attempt to create an unthinking, unfeeling and completely loyal undead army. However, his plan failed, causing his destruction and the sentience of his army, who only numbered 120 at the time. Now having minds and conscience, the Wights have spread all over the land of Heveron, most trying to simply survive in the dangerous and harsh world. Physiology Due to being technically and biologically dead, Wights take on the appearance of corpses. At their healthiest, they are gaunt, pale and thin people, looking human for the most part but still owning an "off-ness" to their appearance. At their unhealthiest, they appear as literal walking, rotting corpses. Flesh is rotted away, bone is visible, and they have an ever-increasing difficulty moving as both rigor mortis and the loss of muscle mass impedes their agility. In order to survive, a Wight must somehow absorb Essence from a living being. While any living creature has Essence, humans by far are the most efficient way for a Wight to "feed". Through the use of Life Magic, a Wight can absorb Essence without laying so much as a scratch on their target. However, most Wights simply consume the flesh of still-living creatures in order to "eat" their essence. This is a major reason why the general populace is suspicious of Wights at best. History In the year 1642.C, a powerful Necromancer by the name of Lucius Bleakmire sought to do something no one has done before: Create an army of the dead. By warping and twisting the concept of Life, he was able to build his power to the point of being legendary if people knew about him. Travelling to a large village with a coven of like-minded individuals, they stole into the graveyard at night, bringing with them shovels and other such tools. Digging up the corpses, they began the ritual which sought to raise the corpses as loyal, unfeeling servants. At first, it seemed to work. However, something went wrong. By twisting Life so much, Lucius trespassed into the territory of Transience. By raising these corpses as undying, unfeeling and lacking any sort of free will, he stole a natural course of change from the world, and in attempting to create that which would not change, he defied the greatest of ethereal laws. The concept of Transience literally tore his essence apart, and with his body, so was his mind destroyed, granting the gift of sentience to the undead army in its stead. 40 years later, the Wights have somewhat been able to assimilate with society. Many Wights still live lives of seclusion outside of major cities. Others try their best to get along with the populations of the 3 nations. By now, only 90 Wights remain, and the number is likely to continue dropping. But who knows what lies ahead for the Accursed? Despite the suspicions and hatred from other races, they continue to stay determined to live. Miscellaneous Information * It is not uncommon for animals to be suspicious or outright hateful of Wights, their keen senses detecting the "wrongness" in their existence. * Consumed matter (i.e. flesh) is immediately digested in some kind of black, extremely acidic bile that manifests in a Wight's stomach. Its also what makes a vomiting Wight so terrifying and disgusting. * There are rumors that a Wight that falls into complete despair will enter some kind of trance, leading them to ignore all pain and attempt to absorb any essence nearby while being completely devoid of emotion, or even sentience. Category:Factions Category:Races